the_donald_newton_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Woodsboro
Woodsboro is a story being written by Donald Newton. Its a direct sequel to the original Scream movie, retconning the sequels. Plot and Setting Seventeen years after the original Woodsboro murders, a new Ghostface killer targets a new group of friends in Woodsboro, which has never recovered from it's infamous legacy. Characters New Main Character Young FP Jones.jpg|THOMAS "TOM" DOUGLAS (16): Tom is the main character of the story. He is the son of Sheriff Frank Douglas and his wife Carol, the younger brother of Junior, and boyfriend of Lydia. Ghostface appears to be targeting the Douglas family for an unknown backstory that involves Frank's past and the original Woodsboro murders. Negan (Season 9 -2).png|FRANK DOUGLAS (46): Frank is the new Sheriff of Woodsboro, father of Tom and Junior, and husband of Carol. Frank was a young Deputy unseen in the original Woodsboro murders (Scream 1996). Now Sheriff, he must stop the new killings, which may somehow involve his own past. Caleb Rivers.jpg|JUNIOR DOUGLAS (18): Junior is Tom's badass tough older brother. He is very much like Daryl Dixon in that he tough, hard, loyal, and willing to do anything to save those he cares about. When the new killer targets Tom, his friends, and the family, he gears up for a fight. Carol Smile (S5).jpg|CAROL DOUGLAS (44): Carol is Frank's wife and the mother of Tom and Junior. As she was around during the original murders, she understands the dangers and games of Ghostface and becomes horrified when the new Ghostface begins a murder spree. She may become a target due to Ghostface targeting Tom and Frank. Cassady mcginwi.jpg|LYDIA GREENE (16): Lydia is Tom's girlfriend. She is sweet and innocent. Whereas Tom belongs with the popular group, she belongs with the outcast along with Cheryl's girlfriend and twin sister. The two groups merge into one when Ghostface begins targeting people from both groups. Darryl Doiley.jpg|GABRIEL GREENBECK (16): Gabriel is the typical Randy/Noah character of the story. He is obsessed with the Woodsboro Legend of Ghostface. He gets excited by the ongoing murders until it hits close to home and he may dedicate himself to teaching his friends on how to survive the murders. LEMINREM.jpg|CLEAR REDFORD (16): Clear is Gabriel's bisexual girlfriend and Toni's best friend. Gabriel is the first boy she's ever been with. Despite her extreme preference to girls, she loves Gabriel for not being a typical boy. She joins him on learning how to survive the Ghostface killer along with the rest of their friends. YoungKateMara(SVU).jpg|NATALIE WELLS (16): Natalie is Tom's best friend and the Principal's daughter. She is more popular than Cheryl, despite Cheryl being the head cheerleader. She is very nice to the non-popular crowd due to Tom and Cheryl's girlfriends being apart of it. She will become a target of Ghostface. Cheryl Blossom.jpg|CHERYL BLOSSOM (16): Cheryl is the head cheerleader and the most popular lesbian in school. She chairs the LGBT club along with her girlfriend Toni and their friend Clear. It's because of her connection between the popular and non popular groups, that the two groups will merge into one. Geeky Cheryl.png|CARRIE BLOSSOM (16): Carrie is Cheryl's nerdy twin sister. She is shy, sweet, and innocent. Unlike her sister, she is single, lonely, and socially ackward. Despite their difference in style and status, Carrie and Cheryl are very close. She will become a target of Ghostface. Toni Topaz.jpg|TONI TOPAZ (16): Toni is Cheryl's girlfriend and Clear's best friend. She became the first girl that Cheryl date as an open lesbian, which helped her through her own coming out. She becomes friends with the popular group due to her relationship with Cheryl. She will become a target of Ghostface. Ken_Butler.png|TREY LERNER (16): Trey is Natalie's boyfriend and Tom's best friend. He is part of the popular group. Despite being one of the most popular guys in school, he is the typical asshole joke. He is actually very nice to the non-popular kids and becomes friends with Lydia, Gabriel, Clear, Toni, and Carrie. Omj.jpg|TAMARA NELSON (16):Tamara is a hot blonde cheerleader involved with the popular group. Like the other popular main characters, she is friendly with the non popular kids like Lydia, Gabriel, Clear, Toni, and Carrie. She becomes a target of Ghostface. Tommy Ross (Remake).jpg|BLAKE VOGEL (16): Blake is Tamara's handsome boyfriend involved with the popular group. Like the other popular main characters, he is friendly with the non popular kids like Lydia, Gabriel, Clear, Toni, and Carrie. He becomes a target of Ghostface. Old Main Character Sidney(S4).png|SIDNEY PRESCOTT (34): Sidney is the final girl of the original Woodsboro murders. She has been a recluse ever since, only allowing Dewey, Gale, Randy, and her father to visit her in her secret home. But will she be found by the new Ghostface and what will her new role in this story be? Is she still our final girl or is she part of a past that will be "cut out?" Dewey02.png|DEWEY RILEY (42): Dewey is a survivor of the original Woodsboro murders. He has recovered from his wounds inflicted by Billy Loomis and continued his police career. He is now married to fellow survivor Gale Weathers. He and Gale often visit Sidney, now a recluse due to the events of the first story. Can Dewey survive a second murder spree or is he part of a past that will be "cut out?" COURTENEY_COX_AS_GALE_RILEY_IN_SCREAM.jpg|GALE WEATHERS-RILEY (48): Gale is a survivor of the original Woodsboro murders. She wrote a book about the events, which put a strain of her relationship with Sidney. But they've since reconcilated and are best friends and Gale often visits Sidney. Gale is now married to Dewey. Can Gale survive a second murder spree or is he part of a past that will be "cut out?" JamieKennedyJan08.jpg|RANDY MEEKS (34): Randy is a survivor of the original Woodsboro murders. He has recovered from his wounds inflicted by Billy Loomis. But unlike Sidney, he has not become a recluse and has moved on with his life. But he often visits Sidney at her secret home. Can Randy survive a second murder spree or is he part of a past that will be "cut out?" Neil_Prescott.jpg|NEIL PRESCOTT (62): Neil is Sidney's father and a survivor of the original Woodsboro murders. He has gotten over the murders and moved on. But his daughter hasn't and he has spent the last sixteen years trying to help her with her anxiety while supporting her decision to stay hidden from the world. Liev-schreiber-ttiff.jpg|COTTON WEARY (43): Cotton is a survivor of the first movie. Since Billy and Stu have been exposed as true killers of Maureen Prescott, Cotton has been exonerated and living the good life as a popular radio host. The new Ghostface may decide to ruin his new life to cut out ties of the original murders. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: A sad chapter where the past dies. Chapter 2 TEASER: Tom's group is delighted by his new girlfriend, who is friends with Cheryl's girlfriend and twin sister. By this relationship between them, it may help merge the two groups together. Frank is promoted Sheriff. Chapter 3 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 4 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 5 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 6 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 7 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 8 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 9 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 10 TEASER: Coming Soon. Trivia *Sidney, Dewey, Gale, Randy, and Neil's roles are small. Their scene basically closes their chapter and passes on the torch to the new main characters. *While Frank was not seen in Scream, he was a Deputy involved with investigating the original Woodsboro Murders. It's implied that he was present at every murder scene aftermath and was one of Billy's arresting officers when he's arrested early in the movie. *This takes seventeen years after Scream (1996), which means this story takes place in 2013. Tom and his friends are 16 years old. Tom's birthday is in July 1997, which is exactly nine months after the events of Scream. This would mean that Carol was pregnant with Tom when the events of the first move took place. *A flashback of how Sidney found her mother murdered will be provided in the opening chapter. This also includes who I believe wa swearing Cotton's jacket when they left the murder scene. *Something that happened with Sidney AFTER the original murders will be heavily implied. It has been affecting her ever since as she expresses regret over it. Victims Killer Survivors This list will be posted after the final chapter is posted.